<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprised Twin by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059104">Surprised Twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey keeps saying that there's a new hot girl in the building... needless to say that no one expected that girl to be Chandler's twin sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprised Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every member of the group except for Joey was hanging out in the usual café in their usual seats, discussing some everyday life things since there wasn’t really anything important going on. That is until Joey came running in, a huge grin on its face.</p><p>“Chandler, she’s here!”</p><p>The sarcastic man can’t help but raise an eyebrow at his best friend. “Who?”</p><p>“Yeah, Joe.” Rachel takes a sip of her coffee before continuing. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“There’s a new hot woman who just moved below us.” Joey slightly loses his smile. “But Chandler doesn’t believe me!”</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p><p>Phoebe snorts. “What? You think he imagined her or something?”</p><p>Monica smirks. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”</p><p>Everyone nods in agreement, except for Joey who’s pouting at them. “Guys, come on! Why can’t you believe me?”</p><p>“Like I said-” Chandler’s sarcastic smile stretches out. “We’ll believe it when we see it.”</p><p>“Wait, is she always wearing that (f/c) scarf?”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Joey points at Ross excitedly. “Yes, that’s the one!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ve seen her.” The dinosaur man seems to remember some small glimpses of the woman, seeming a little confused. “She seemed oddly familiar though.”</p><p>Rachel tilts her head at him. “Do you think you know her?”</p><p>“No…” Ross squints his eyes. “That’s what’s weird…”</p><p>“<em>Shh! </em><em>She’s coming!</em>” Joey suddenly comes to sit on the sofa’s arm beside Monica, a panic expression on his face. “<em>Act </em><em>natural…!</em>”</p><p>Just when he says that, everyone looks in the entrance’s place to see a (h/l) (h/c) hair woman come in, a (f/c) scarf wrapped around her neck. Chandler’s eyes seem to widen a little a the sight and a huge smile comes unto his lips.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” Everyone seems surprised to see their sarcastic friend stand up and instantly go see the woman, who’s apparently named (Y/N). “I thought you were in France! What are you doing in New York?”</p><p>You frown at him before tilting your head in confusion. “Do I know you?”</p><p>Chandler slightly loses his smile and lets out an awkward laugh. “You’re not serious, are you? It’s me, Chandler!” You raise an eyebrow at him, which makes him sigh in annoyance. “I’m your twin brother…?”</p><p>A huge grin spread out on your face, and Chandler suddenly knows that you were pranking him.</p><p>Again.</p><p>“I can’t believe you always fall for this one.” Chandler rolls his eyes at you while you put your hand on his shoulder. “How many times will I have to tell you that I’ll never forget you?”</p><p>“Maybe if you <em>stopped </em>acting like you are.”</p><p>“But it’s fun!”</p><p>“Anyway-” He shakes his head, the smile coming back. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to spend some time with my twin before I eventually die, so I moved here.” You point at a shocked Joey still sitting on the sofa’s arm. “Didn’t your friend tell you I’m the new hot girl in the building?”</p><p>That’s when Chandler notices his friends looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths and he suddenly feels like he wants to hide.</p><p>“The hot woman…” Joey points at you before looking back at his best friend. “… is your sister?”</p><p>Rachel finishes taking her sip of coffee. “Twin sister.”</p><p>Ross squints his eyes at you. “That’s why you looked familiar.”</p><p>Phoebe frowns. “Chandler! Why didn’t you tell me you have a twin sister? We could have been the twins without their twins together!”</p><p>“I-I don’t understand…” Monica stands up, giving Chandler a hard look before crossing her arms. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“Yeah, why didn’t I know about this?” Joey crosses his arms too. “You’re my best friend! If I had a twin sister, I would have told you about it!”</p><p>“Best friend? I’ve known him since college!” Ross stands up too, pointing at the sarcastic man. “Why has that topic never come up?”</p><p>“Hum… well, you see… I-um…”</p><p>Chandler suddenly runs out of the café without any explanation, the anxiety having taken the upper hand in his brain. You simply stand there in front of his friends for a few seconds, before you chuckle.</p><p>“Excuse my brother, he doesn’t handle pressure very well.” You extend your hand with a smile, waiting for one of them to shake it. “I’m (Y/N) Bing, Chandler’s twin sister. Nice to meet you all.”</p><p>Rachel’s the one to shake your hand first. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>You spend the next hours talking with them on the sofas with a cup of coffee in your hands, smiling and laughing along the way. Chandler eventually comes back when he calms down and settles down with you, not having to explain his lack of information about you in the past since you’ve made the little gang forgive him.</p><p>Let’s just say you’ll be part of the group now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>